The New Student
by ash12330
Summary: Tadashi never falls in love and never lets anyone work with him when it come to projects...until one girl changed everything, When disasters streaks will he stand by her side or leave the drama for a good grade in college. Will Tadashi trade his perfect record for the new student? Will he take his life for her? Is her secrets too much for him? Read to find out! I dare you...
1. Chapter 1

_**Elsa's POV**_

I looked up at Anna who was playing with the end of one of her braids.

"How long do you think you will be gone". She said "Maybe, two or three year". I said looking into Anna's eyes. They looked sad. We stood there just staring into

eyes. Both of our eyes held a lot of pity. Anna broke the long held gaze by looking at the floor as her face expression dropped.

"Will you visit on bre-". She begun to say until I interrupted. "Don't say that".

"So will you"? Anna asked as her voice trailed off.

"Every chance I get". I look at Anna who was looking at the ground. She smiled and I walked closer to her. I hugged Anna. I know I should'nt think about this, but

this is going be the first time i'm leaving Norway without Anna. I'm going to miss her but this is only time i'll have a chance in this school. I wish Anna would

have gotten in the school too. I am just going to have to women up and do this on my own.

 _ **Tadashi's POV**_

I walked down the hall, stopping at Honey-Lemon's lab area.

"Hey Honey-Lemon". I said leaning my weight onto one leg and clutching my backpack that was only on one of my shoulders. Honey-Lemon had her hair in a tight ponytail

that dangled on top of her head.

"Hey Tadashi,did you hear about the new students"? Honey-Lemon said while dropping a little acid in to a clear test tube. "What new students". I said rubbing the

back of my neck. Go-Go and Wasabi walked to us arguing why its better the be organized than messy. They did that a lot.

POP! Go-Go's gum goes as she blows a bubble then pops it by biting it. "Did you two hear there are going to be new students". Go-Go said

"Mm-hm". Honey-Lemon said nodding her head. I was so confused, I didn't know there was going to be new students. Not that it was a problem, it's just I like knowing everyone's names. Now I going to need t learn more. I sighed and answer Go-Go question by shaking my head no.

"I heard they are all from different parts of the world". Wasabi said as Fred and Hiro walked to us. "Yay! It's always good to have different types of people

here"! Honey-Lemon said her face lighting up and a huge grin formed on her face. I smiled back and asked "Where do you think they will be from"? Hiro was the first to answer, clearly knowing what we were talking about and not needing to ask "I don't know, but I hope their nice.

"Wait what are we talking about"? Fred asked looking confused like always. I laughed and Wasabi answered. "The new students" he said as he plays with the tool

he had in his hand. "Oh! The newbs! I heard one is from Norway". Fred said that was followed with a light laughter of the group. "I wonder whats it's like in Norway". Honey-Lemon said talking off his glasses and wiping off the little dust particles that were on it. "I heard it really cold there in the winter". Go-Go said as she popped her gum again.

"Well I have a project I need to figure out, so I'll talk to you guys later". I said walking toward my lab. The group just smiled and waved as I shut my door to my lab. I walk to my desk and sit in the chair. I sat there for a while. What am I thinking I have no idea what to build for my project. I sighed and layed my head on my desk, closing my eyes drifted off to sleep thinking of what the school will become of once the new students come.

End of Chapter 1  
Hoped you enjoy so far, this is my first story.


	2. The Flight

_**Elsa's POV**_

As I sat in the plane, I stared out the window. I have to admit I am very bored. I wish Anna was here with me, she would probably get into trouble, embarrassing I liked it. It was the way she was,the way I loved her. I let out a sigh, just staring out the window at the sky, wondering what the school is like. It made me nervous doing these kind of things alone. I looked down to my passport, at my name,at my address. It was written in Norwegian, it made me smile just looking at something recognizable.

"Would you like anything ma'ma"? A assistant for the airplane asked.

"Just water would be nice". I said with a shy smile on my face. She nodded and reached down in the cart and grabbed a bottled water. She handed me the bottle and I thank her as she walked away. I took a small sip of the water and sighed. The man who was sitting next to me was sleeping, snoring to be honest. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to sleep over his snoring. I got up to use the bathroom and when I got back the man was wake. I wonder if i woke him by getting out of the seat.

I took a deep breath and walked back to my seat. The man looked up at me for a quick second before getting up to let me in the seat. He had brown hair that was messy, I like it that way it shows that they don't care for it. He had brown eyes as well and was pretty tan. He looked around my age. I stood in there for a second before I went to my seat. To my surprise he looked at me and smile which is a habit of mine when people smile at me I smile back and I did.

"Hey". The man said to me. I was shocked that he was talking to me. "Hello...". I said then quickly adding "I'm sorry if I woke you". He let of a small chuckle.

"No,you didn't. I just woke up". He said with a caring smile on his face. "Oh thats good". I said scratching the back of my head.

"Where are my manners,I'm Hiccup". I smiled and replied "Elsa".

"So where are you heading". Hiccup asked as I moved my body in my seat to face him better. "San Fransokyo for school and you"? He face lit up and says trying to keep his voice down, "Really! Me too!". I couldn't help but to giggle. "Where are you from and i'm sorry if i'm asking a lot of questions. Im just trying to get to know you". I smiled and responded to his question. "No,it's fine. I'm a open book, anyway i'm from Norway".

"Really, so do you speak...uh...you know...Norwegian"? Hiccup asked while his face had reded up like he was embarrassed of his question. "Yes, it's my first language". I said giggling away his embarrassment. He smiled and politely said "Can you say something in Norwegian"? I smiled and thought of a something to say to him and said "hvor er du fra"? His face gave away his confusion. He look straight into my eyes as if it would tell him the question I had asked. "What did you say"? Hiccup said.

I looked away from Hiccup as my face got red for some unknown reason. I then looked at Hiccup who had a smirk of his face as I spoke. "I said Where are you from"?

"Ohhh...I'm from Berek". Hiccup said as a smile. I had never heard of Berek before. Then the poilet said over the speaker "This is your poilet speaking and we will

be landing in one hour". One hour, what am I gonna do for one hour! I was tired so I just decided to take a nap and I did.

 _ **Tadashi's POV**_

I had begun drooling on my desk and it ended up on my notebook. But then I was rudely awaken ny Go-Go. She shook me hard until I had woken up. "What is it Go-Go".

I said as I wiped off the drool off my face and desk. I sighed when i saw my notebook then remembered that there was nothing good in it anyway. "Come on drools a lot" Fred says with a chuckle. "Fuck off Fred". I said throwing the notebook into the garbage next to my desk. "Woah, someone's cranky". Honey-Lemon said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes. She was right. I was cranky, but only because I had no ideas for my project and I am tired. "Lets go guys, we only have a day to get things ready for tomorrow's welcoming". Wasabi said while crossing his arms. I was still sitting at my desk until Hiro walks over to me and pulls me up and off my chair. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Come on Tadashi, you can work on your project later. Maybe I can help too"? Hiro said regretting the last part. "No way Hiro, you know that I work on my projects alone". I said giving Hiro a serious look. "I know, but how come you never let anyone help up". Hiro said with a frown on his face. I sighed and said "I just dont okay". My voice has gotten a bit louder and ruder. I regeted saying that because after I did Hiro walked out of my lab, clearly upset with me. "Great going Tadashi, now Hiro is upset". Fred said with a frown on his face. I was in a bad mood today and just didn't want to be bothered. I sighed and Honey-Lemon had tried to come over to hug me, but I pushed her away making her mad.

"No wonder you dont fall in love! You never let anyone past your stupid border"! Honey-Lemon said harshly and walked out the lab. I knew she was right. I don't fall in love because I keep my borders up. But the honest truth is that I am afraid to love again because of my parents death. Hiro will never know why this ruined my love life because he barley even remembers him.

I sighed and walked out of my lab. Everyone was talking until they saw me. "You done being an ass" Go-Go said poping her gum. I stood there looking dumb and just nodded my head. "I'm sorry Tadashi, I didn't me-". Honey-Lemon said until I cut her off by saying "It's fine". She smiled and we begun cleaning and setting up the building so it will be perfect for the new students. I still counldn't get passed the fact that there was going to be new students. Once we were done was all were hungry.

"You guys wanna go back to the Cafe, Aunt Cass will give us something to eat for free". I said picking up my backpack from the ground. "YES FREE FOOD"! Fred screamed as we walked out of the school. We all piled into my car. It was dark blue and was kinda small for all of us but it will have to do.

Hiro ended up sitting in the passenger seat. The back only had three seats. Honey-Lemon sat in the middle, Go-Go sat to the left of her and Wasabi sat to her right. Then Fred had gotten in the back of the car. I fastesnted my seatbelt and made sure Hiro's was too. I drove off head to the cafe.

End of Chapter:2


	3. PLEASE READ!

If you would like to see this story, i will posting it on my wattpad account for now on. it will be a bit different but wiht the same plot line. please check it out if your interested! My wattpad user is Ashlee-12330 i have all kinds of stories on there. like hiccelsa, jelsa, tadelsa and more so please check it out.


End file.
